Happy Birthday, To You…
by Anniih
Summary: "Happy Birthday…to you , Happy Birthday, to you , Happy Birthday…England, Happy Birthday…to you." Le canta Alfred al inglés, mientras le recorre el cuerpo. *UKxUSA, Lemon*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes © Yo.

**Pareja: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**Advertencias: ¡**Lemon! O sea debe haber por el cumpleañero 1313. Alfred usa su astucia para celebrarlo.

.

* * *

**H**appy** B**irthday**, T**o** Y**ou…

_**«–**23 de Abril, 01:00 am._

―_Happy Birthday…to you~, Happy Birthday__,__ to you~, Happy Birthday…England, Happy Birthday… _―los labios tenues norteamericanos viajan por el torso desnudo sudoroso del ingles sujetado de las muñecas, amarradas contra el respaldo de cama a privilegio del menor. Las piernas libres se mueven un poco al sentir las hormonas volverse fuera de control, arqueando la espalda a cada roce― _to you._

Alfred alza la vista hacia a Arthur, depositando el último beso en la piel. Sonríe. Lo ve que está con los ojos cerrados sin ocultar la exhalación profunda por su deliciosa culpa de brindarle un buen regalo de su parte, como buena pareja preocupada, sin pasar por _"Eres un imbécil, no te acuerdas de mis cumpleaños"._ Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Mutuamente se celebran los suyos entre amigos. Hoy el estadounidense quiere darle su regalo personal. De a dos. Solos. Nada que los moleste, ni un Francia interviniendo donde no lo llaman.

Se inclina al rostro del británico. Arthur abre los parpados con suerte de cansancio, sin saber por qué sin ni siquiera hacer un mínimo de ejercicio. Alfred se encuentra al frente y encima, acomodándose entremedio de sus piernas. Baja a morderle el lóbulo sin dañarlo, de modo sensual, del modo que vuelve estúpido al mayor más de lo que está ahora, perdido en la fragancia de su antigua colonia y las caricias. Luego se dirige a la boca, haciéndola suya. Aquel beso faltante en todo el procedimiento, aquel beso jugoso, excitante, morboso, pero con gusto a más; deleitable también dentro del factor en ir directo a profundizar, introducir la lengua en la búsqueda de liarse con la otra. Sentirla tan suave y jugosa, experimentando por cualquier lugar del paladar, a donde lo lleve. O lo lleven.

No es la primera vez que se besan así, hay muchas. Uno mejor al anterior, pero al fin y al cabo siempre falta en estas situaciones, más si es el cumpleaños de la nación inglesa, quien ha soportado al mundo más de dos mil años. Una gran paciencia.

Suspiros entre alientos, la ausencia de aire los incomoda en seguir. Los obliga a separarse del alimento de pasión, humedeciendo los alrededores de la boca y ella. Encuentran miradas de complicidad y divertida. Inglaterra dibuja una media sonrisa entre dientes, fascinado con cada proceder del menor en su silueta. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Soltarlo? Sí, eso sería fantástico para tocarle todos sus estados bien constituidos y cuidados. No obstante, Estados Unidos no lo hace, hace lo contrario, alejarse arrugando las sábanas con ese traje de sirvienta inglesa. Una razón por la que el mayor desea lanzarse encima de una buena vez, deslizar sus yemas con sutilidad por la pierna americana…sus fantasías. Lo fueran ¡sí Alfred lo soltara!

― ¿Por qué esto de amarrarme?

―Debo darte el presente y hacerte sufrir un poquito. ―se muerde la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha, provocando más su juego mencionado, divirtiéndose en ver las ganas de Inglaterra saltar sobre él. Inglaterra no se divierte tanto que digamos, incluso hace un mohín.

Baja la mano sosteniéndose en la cama en encorvarse para estirar la pierna al bulto del mayor. Deposita el pie abrigado con el calcetín sobre el pantalón, comenzando a masajear de arriba a bajo y en círculos, apretando de vez en cuando mientras extiende los labios, impúdico. Observa la expresión inglesa, éste cierra los ojos, arrugando el puente entre sus gruesas cejas aguantando el placer en su entrepierna. Inconscientemente las piernas se les arquean por centímetros sintiendo la sangre calentarse en su interior, emanando por todo su cuerpo. El rostro lo siente caliente, perdido en mover la cabeza de un lado para otro sin apresuro ni fuera de control, o negándose en disfrutar, ya que la nación potencia mundial le ayuda a despertar más al glande, más de lo que estaba controlado, algo más normal, o dentro de lo normal de una erección. Realmente su parte baja se levanta mucho más. El bóxer nuevo que le regaló su novio esta mañana le quedaba perfecto a su medida, ahora le queda chico, le aprieta como el infierno.

― ¿Te gusta, Iggy?

El nombrado abre un ojo. No le contestará, eso es lo quiere Alfred. No caerá en su juego aunque le guste más de la cuenta. Sí, no debe negarlo, tampoco lo acepta del todo, pero le gusta esa caricia en su intimidad.

Una risita se le escapa al estadounidense al notarlo. Deja de tocarlo y se endereza para ir gateando sensual hacia el festejado, mordiéndose el labio inferior a vista del él. Lo besa lento cerrando los parpados, luego pasa al cuello, sembrando besos, lamidas y mordidas suculentas robándole gemidos en señales del buen tratado que le está dando; atenderlo como es debido, darle el mejor cumpleaños de todos, gracias a la idea de Francis. Alfred no tenía muchas ideas que no sean llevarlo a Disneyland o al Castillo de Harry Potter, si no fuera por la astucia del francés. Claro al principio lo encontró desvergonzado y pervertido, no apto para su persona, mas viéndolo de un punto de vista de "_Conociendo a Arthur le gustará_", era perfecto y lo puso en práctica antes de llevarlo a cabo, pensando en los disfraces eróticos. El de enfermera le propuso Francia, el menor no lo aceptó por ser demasiado…se vería mujer y él era un hombre, muy seguro de tener un pene desde pequeño. Lo siguiente fue una mantita con la cinta roja, aquella usada cuando era colonia inglesa. La idea no era convertir a Arthur en un pedófilo, así que lo descartó con todas las bases posibles…aunque no se vía tan mal. También tuvo en mente en Marilyn Monroe para cantarle _'Happy Birthay"_, pero era demasiado contra su sexo bien definido. Estaba el de sirvienta sexy, lo sexy lo quiso eliminar y dejar solo lo sirvienta. La basta lo bastante larga para cubrirle la pierna entera, algo recatado pero sin olvidar su hombría, era perfecto. También tiene un segundo vestuario sorpresa que causará paro cardiaco al mayor, lo sabe bien, por eso lo eligió, además va con sus costumbres. Eso será para un rato más, cuando acabe de satisfacerlo en este principio, descendiendo por el torso a tocar con sus dedos cada zona expuesta al ambiente, teniendo en su cavidad bucal el pequeño pezón erguido. Lo succiona y lo libera continuando en bajar hasta llegar a la cremallera del pantalón, bastante alzado como si nadie supiera lo que sucede allá dentro. Desabrocha con cuidado manteniendo el rostro pegado con un rubor en las mejillas (la pareja yace ruborizada). Se expone la ropa interior de diseños de banderas estadounidenses y británicas, que mágicamente la encontró en una tienda.

Con aquella acción, Kirkland sintió un gran alivio olvidando que sus brazos le comenzaban a acalambrar sin salir de su posición. Aliento tibio se apodera de su miembro aun escondido en la tela. Jadea. Se humedece con el calor y el delis de la lengua de Alfred, desesperado en desear la atención de sexo oral o masturbación o lo que sea con tal de no sentirse tan impaciente. Debe tranquilizarse, ya llegará el momento de.

El menor se incorpora sentándose sobre la intimidad británica, levantando el vestido sin ser un obstáculo en interrumpir entre ambas erecciones. Da un movimiento circular leve, contrayendo. Arthur lo observa exhalando sin mover nada, aparte de arquear su pecho al respirar profundamente, sintiendo su entrepierna presionarse con la de su compañero.

Las caderas menean de un lado para otro. Se sostiene con las palmas en el pecho del mayor sin perder el ritmo del goce del masaje compartido. La boca la mantiene entreabierta dejando a conocer sus gemidos y las miradas dadas como respuesta de la acalorada secuencia repetitiva endureciéndolos, sintiendo lo duro del otro, deseándose de diferentes maneras pero llegando al mismo punto.

Hacer el amor.

Las manos mayores se empuñan. No puede creer totalmente que Alfred esté arriba suyo rozándose sin restricciones, aun más cuando la velocidad aumenta casi quitándole el aire. Puede ver a su pareja acercarse a un lado de su cabeza sin detener. Lo oye gemir haciendo más continuo la presión. Desea liberarse y sostenerlo de la cintura para poder acompañarlo sin que haga todo él solo, ¡son una pareja, demonios! No lo quiere matar del cansancio. Que buen ser humano-país es Arthur, querer ayudar al prójimo.

―A-Alfred…ah…

―Ar-thur…se siente de ma-maravillas… ―dice entrecortado levantando la cabeza por el éxtasis bajo su pelvis, queriendo hacer su trasero más adelante para sentir descaradamente el glande tocar su entrada aunque con ropa interior. Solo quiere sentir la fricción que lo tortura.

Lo besa en los labios sin dar pausa, regalando unas cuantas presiones fuertes combinadas con delicia.

―Alfred…su-suéltame… ―pide entremedio del ósculo, susurrando.

―No lo haré… ―le contradice firme levantando débil los parpados reflejándolos en los esmeraldas. Curva los labios, se detiene― Con una condición.

¡Lo único que le faltaba! Una condición para estar libre, ¿qué se ha creído? Bueno, con tal de sentir las manos cerca de su cuerpo, lo acepta.

―_Okay_. ―Inglaterra no lo manifiesta muy feliz que digamos.

―Soltaré tus manos, sin tocarme hasta mi decisión. ―guiña mostrando su personalidad ingeniosa.

―Pe-Pero… ―no tendría sentido si no puede tocar a Alfred, quien lo mira fijamente transmitiéndole en aceptar o no seguirá con el regalo de cumpleaños. Suspira desanimado― De acuerdo.

Alfred sigue mirándolo fijamente, obligándolo a terminar. Arthur por su parte desvía o mira para cualquier lugar para no sentirse intimidado y ocultar el sonrojo de la cercanía. En fin…

―Lo prometo ―masculla mientras el menor sigue esperando en verdad creerle―. Lo prometo por la Reina.

Con eso es suficiente para desamarrarlo. Posteriormente sale del cuerpo del europeo diciendo que se tardará un poco para el siguiente espectáculo.

Inglaterra toma su tiempo en arreglarse el cabello, acariciarse la cara, irse a sentar en la orilla de la cama. Exhala. ¿Cuánto tendrá que esperar? No cree en que Alfred saldrá con un disfraz de conejo para pedirle ayuda con el sierre de la espalda. Aff…

― ¿Arthur, sigues ahí? ―de repente la voz de su pareja americana aparece escondida detrás de la pared, sin entrar al cuarto tomando su atención.

El aludido responde en obviar. El de ojos azules prosigue en hablar como si fuera una introducción sin fin, no tiene pausa alguna irritando la paciencia del mayor, el cual lo hace apresurar y respirar profundamente. Ya está aquí para continuar con la "fiesta" echa por él mismo, dar paso atrás sería lo peor y defraudante, sobre sin terminar la noche, dejándose a ambos con las ganas de más.

¡No es un torturador ni sadomasoquista! Bueno, tal vez el primero sí pero para el mayor.

Se arregla apresurado antes que Kirkland se duerma. Avanza un pie al umbral que separa la habitación con el pasillo. La vista verde se levanta y admira. Se levanta cada vez más al notar no solo una pierna, si no dos al frente vestidas con unas botas de vaquero. No es bueno levantar más, no es bueno ir a la rodilla o más arriba.

…

Lo hace. La piel blanquecina y luminosa del menor lo noquea, lo emboba sin pestañar. Los muslos a la luz, bien formados con esas prendas pequeñas, combatiendo mentalmente si dejar o no para la imaginación, sobretodo por esa prenda interior ajustada a la intimidad contraria. Demasiada ajustada soñando ver todo lo oculto. Sigue subiendo por el torso bien formado sin ser de un súper modelo, tampoco es como si Alfred fuera _Mister músculo_. A Inglaterra le agrada esos diminutos rollitos que se escapan al americano al colocarse un pantalón, es lo mejor, porque tiene de donde agarrar y jugar. Regresando, arriba lleva una chaqueta corta combinada con el significado del atuendo, marrón. Lleva un sombrero también y guantes.

Alfred vota una risa sutil al pillar la cara sonrojada e idiota del mayor.

― ¿Qué tal, eh? _I'm a sexy cowboy. _―guiña un ojo, coqueto sin recibir respuesta. Uhm…tiene una idea.

Se saca el sombrero y lo tira detrás de su espalda, cayendo al suelo. Actúa de lo preocupado y desesperado por lo sucedido de su pobre sombrerito de vaquero que sin él no podrá seguir viviendo; da la espalda al inglés y se agacha mostrando su maldad pura. Maldad. Sí, maldad mientras extiende los labios mostrando los dientes al escuchar el quejido de su amante.

Inglaterra va a perder la razón si Estados Unidos continúa con darle el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida. No lo esperaba, no esperaba tal acto de aberración y poca cordura en Jones, ¡jamás! La inclinación le desconcertó dándole un choque en el pálpito del corazón y en la vista. Tremenda impresión se lleva. Colusión total de lo racional. Siente la temperatura como volcán, la sangre se le escapa de la nariz obligando a cubrirla y limpiarla, porque Alfred trae prácticamente un hilo metido en el trasero, ni siquiera sabe si eso es una tanga o derivado de ella.

¡¿Qué demonios pretende? ¡¿Matarlo? ¡¿Dejarlo sin sangre? ¡Por todos los seres mágicos, que se enderece!

El país joven no lee la mente, mas se endereza inocente tirando el sombrero sobre la cama. Próximo movimiento para el festejado, servirle un pañuelo para que se limpie. No tiene intenciones de besarlo así de sucio, y la ocasión de haberlo besado con sabor a scones no cuenta… ¡fue obligado y ultrajado!

Una vez limpio, se posa encima de la pierna británica, abriendo las suyas, colocando sus largos brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Éste se desorienta.

―Dime Arthur, ¿te gusta como me veo? ―ladea la cabeza como un niño, practicando sus dotes de seducción.

El mayor intenta no observarlo corriendo la mirada, apenado, incómodo y sonrojado. No es cualquier cosa tener al americano sobre su pierna vestido con poca ropa… Okay, sí, pero no de está manera.

― ¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿No te gusta? ―su voz cambia el tono de manifestar sus emociones, apenado, desilusionado con el mal resultado. Obviamente actúa.

Rápidamente Inglaterra intenta contestarle, dudando sin saber por qué.

―Me-Me gusta. Te ves…bien. ―dice sin mirar.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? Según el de orbes marinos. ¿Intento de cumplido? Frunce el entrecejo y se acomoda haciendo un movimiento sobre la pierna que no es suya.

― ¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? ―se molesta acaparando la atención del ex-vándalo― Pensé que dirías: Fogoso, delicioso, cachondo…cosas así, no "bien". Es aburrido. Eres aburrido.

― ¿Y qué quieres que diga? ―va a la defensiva alzando la mirada al perfil fijado en el suyo. Regresa a mirar a otra parte, eso fue perturbadamente tierno a punto de caer en el hipnotismo estadounidense, quien espera paciente un buen cumplido. Arthur piensa moviendo los orbes de aquí para allá, tenso. Solo es una palabra, ¿qué tan terrible puede llegar hacer?

Respira hondo, analiza. El maldito calor en sus pómulos no lo dejan concentrarse.

―Te ves ―ahí va. Alfred toma interés― excitante.

Sonríe. Eso es todo, suficiente para proseguir. Sale de la pierna del mayor sosteniendo su rostro entre sus dos manos, fijando la vista.

―Recuerda lo prometido, no me puedes tocar. ―le hace memoria y el otro chico mufa. No debe ponerse malhumorado, lo pasará bien si Alfred lo atiende como Dios.

Aproxima la boca pasando ligeramente contra la inglesa, un labio sobre el otro, de apoco. Van cerrando los ojos sintiendo el sentimiento de dejarse llevar y gozar, sentir la calidez del individuo de al frente buscando más el contacto de sus labios. Siguen lentos y torpes, Alfred le muerde el inferior hallando una posición más cómoda en mantenerse en pie, no obstante baja unos centímetros el cuerpo y la mano, viajando por todo el centro desnudo de Inglaterra instalándose sobre la erección oculta, aun. La introduce empezando a masturbarlo despacio, pero presionando, tomando la forma de algo estrecho que está penetrando. Y es cuando profundizan el ósculo. Hurgan y mezclan sus néctares como si fueran unos desconocidos deseando conocer cada movimiento del contrario, el toque de sus órganos húmedos explorando de acá para allá, arriba y abajo, suculento y sabroso. Sus sabores no tienen explicación de no conocerse, se conocen como la palma de su mano, y nadie más que ellos dos se conocen tan a la perfección.

Estados Unidos se aleja relamiéndose con una sonrisa guardando el miembro del mayor. Le vuelve a mencionar en no tocarlo o todo esto no se concluirá. Da la media vuelta. El inglés no comprende en lo siguiente que hará el muchacho del rizo, únicamente entiende en ver toda la majestuosidad en sus ojos.

Las manos menores se sostienen en sus muslos siendo apoyo para descender la silueta. Hay un contacto entre su entrepierna detrás de la ropa interior con los glúteos americanos. Lo roza. Arthur se coloca nervioso al oír la voz jadeante de su pareja al sentir aquella parte de su anatomía endurecida en el traste. Se siente tan bien sentirlo, percibirlo con sus propias nalgas dándole más anhelo en apurar las cosas para hacer el amor.

Ruborizado menea la cola sobre el bulto erguido, una y otra vez causando estragos en la mente del anglosajón, imaginando ser un derivado del baile erótico, o simplemente de verdad Alfred lo quiere hacer sufrir agregando en no tocarlo ni con los pelos.

De arriba abajo van los roces. Siente la punta detrás suyo sin importar no estar afuera, está tan dura deseando en ser penetrado pero debe aguantar. Se muerde el labio con exquisitez imaginando comer un manjar, suspirando caliente al igual que el país europeo, quien admira la escena en su parte íntima sintiendo su corazón salir en cualquier instante de su garganta. Necesita tocarlo, tener sus manos pegadas a las caderas norteamericanas para ayudar y sentirlo cerca. Sentirse uno con él.

Resistencia no la posee.

Lo sujeta.

―No, Arthur. ―contradice alzando la voz, girando la cabeza hacia él.

―Perdón, pero…me provocas demasiado. ―se excusa obligándolo a seguir moviéndose sobre su erecto miembro. Ahora sí puede contemplar a buen espectador. Y con la promesa, algún día le pedirá disculpas a su Reina, aunque ella no supiera por qué, y es mejor así.

Segundos pasan en la misma situación, a pesar de poder tocarlo al fin, no es suficiente. El límite va más allá de lo anterior. Tiene que…

―Alfred ―lo nombra haciendo que voltee y se detenga―, no soporto más. Deseo sentirte…

―Espera un momento. ―lo toma por sorpresa, enderezándose antes de que el mayor liberase su sexo para entrar. Estando de pie corre el hilo que le cubre su entrada anal, mientras se desase de sus guantes. Lame sus dedos para luego introducirlos por su cuenta. El índice es el primero en abrir las paredes estrechas robándose gemidos. Dirige la mirada extasiada hacia Kirkland.

La boca tensa y quieta observándolo. ¿Él mismo se dilata? Le está saliendo con varias sorpresas jamás imaginadas ni ideadas. Jones es bueno dando sorpresas y celebrar cumpleaños. _Inconscientemente _toma su órgano viril entre su mano, encerrándolo. Se masturba mirando al menor dilatarse.

Alfred sigue yendo esta vez darse sus propias atenciones en su parte delantera. Por suerte su prenda es pequeña sin necesidad de tanto esfuerzo. Mete el segundo dedo para acompañar y agrandar, sentir lo maldito que es esto, tan delicioso y solo con sus dedos más la suma de masturbarse.

―Gustas de lo que ves…uhmmm… ―dice ladeando los labios con satisfacción, un tanto cansado de su brazo que comienza a acalambrase en ingresar y abandonar su entrada, hasta que se libera mojándose, dejando caer su cabeza en la pared. Exhala.

Repentino siente un dedo que no es el suyo tocar su orificio, húmedo también. Se adentra despacio.

―Ah… ―Alfred gime de modo prolongado afirmándose en la pared, no por mucho. Vuelve a su intimidad mientras el mayor se ocupa de atrás aumentando la velocidad y el introducir otro dígito más, metiéndolos hasta donde más pueda.

Los hace girar y crear tijeras por dentro empapando las apretadas paredes, consiguiendo deleite para sus orbes. Procede en sacarlos. Se acerca afirmando las nalgas claras americanas, alejándolas en poder ver la hendidura. Se acerca en deslizar la lengua por el lugar, mojando como si fuera lago. Estados Unidos no oculta en abrir la boca y suspirar con fuerza.

―S-Sí…así Arthur…ah… ―el portador del rizo está por perder la razón. No es para menos.

Cuando a Inglaterra le parece adecuado en terminar de dilatar a su amante, se separa e intenta buscar en el cajón cerca de su metro cuadrado un preservativo. Lo haya. Lo abre con sus dientes y lo encaja en la punta, deslizándolo hacia abajo, hasta la base. Verifica en tener todo bien sujetado para que nada se salga.

Listo, señala al menor en bajar ese lindo trasero sobre su erección. Hace caso no por él, si no por querer hacerlo ya. Va acceder. Despacio, precavido en lo causar dolor en Jones. No entra en desesperación de ligárselo de un golpe.

Las manos de Alfred se mueven en encontrar las piernas de Arthur, en sostenerse y ayudándose en no caer ni sentir todo el sexo en su interior. Siente la mitad, de poquito y suave. Los ojos los presiona en resistir al fin dentro de su cuerpo. Ya está todo. Toda la carne en la abertura.

Arthur lo afirma bien. Alfred procede a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con una ligereza pausada y lenta, pues necesita acomodarse para después capturar un ritmo más salvaje y alocado con palabras sucias.

Toma más ritmo. Gime sin detenerse ardiéndole el cuerpo, haciendo la cabeza para atrás con tal de profundizar el goce. El sudor se va haciendo presente sin pudor, y no le interesa. Está perdido.

―A-Arthur…ah… ―se muerde el labio, placentero. Gira la cabeza sin dejar que el miembro inglés salga de su entrada anal― ¿T-Te gusta como entra-ah en mí…?

―Ah, me gu-gusta…me gusta mucho… ―levanta la mirada encontrándose con la de él, en respuesta. Su antigua colonia vuelve a girar un poco colocando un brazo detrás de su cuello para besarlo, comerle la boca con calentura y pasión. Ambos aprovechan en profundizar el contacto de sus intimidades, Arthur alza la pelvis y Alfred desciende con fuerza sintiendo ser partido. Delicioso ahogando sus gemidos de boca en boca.

Algo no esperado por el menor, su genital expuesto al ambiente es tocado rápidamente, estimulándolo.

De un momento a otro la nación amante de la infusión del té, lleva a Alfred a la cama, acostándolo para poseerlo encima de él. Lo desviste apresurando las manos por cada pedazo de tela. Le devora la cavidad bucal importándole una mierda si le transmite su saliva en la mejilla o en el mentón. Es de esos besos fuera de control y moral, que besan cualquier parte del rostro y pocas veces los labios. El chico lo agarra de los cabellos de la nuca abriendo las piernas para tenerlo al medio, sintiendo el sexo rígido apretando contra el suyo.

Ido de sus cabales desciende por la línea marcada del torso que separa los pechos americanos. No lo piensa, va directo a lamer una tequilla como si fuera una boca provocando regocijo en el estadounidense, elevando el cuerpo, expresando desde su garganta el sonido de las sensaciones.

Prosigue bajando. Entrepierna, genital. Pasa suavemente su palma por la pierna izquierda del menor, acariciando, en tanto deposita sus rebordes exteriores y carnosos por la piel que envuelve la hombría norteamericana desde el término de los testículos. El poseedor del rizo antigravedad se aferra de las sábanas, arrugándolas al sentir el aliento tibio y tenue del inglés apoderarse de su pene. Reacciona en llevar la mano a la cabeza de Arthur, concentrando en mandar el ritmo contra su glande. El mayor no hace ninguna queja, tiene bastante espacio para comérselo por completo.

Jadea la pareja cada uno por su lado. Estados Unidos al sentir su miembro libre de la boca soberbia británica, rodeado de su saliva. E Inglaterra al respirar.

Regresa arriba a hacer suya una vez más la joven boca. Se ajusta entremedio separando las piernas de la otra, afirmando su glande en hallar la entrada de su pareja. Entra. Alfred lo envuelve entre sus brazos gimiendo por dentro, porque lo está besando y no desea dejarlo.

Kirkland comienza a empujar en su interior, rápido sin quitarse los pantalones y ahora le da igual. No tiene tiempo para quitárselos, dar pausa para eso si puede penetrarlo llevándolos puestos. No es impedimento, es excitante. Amalgama de sensaciones de placer como fuera y adentro. Deja el ósculo depositando el rostro a un costado del de su Jones.

Penetra y penetra, entra y sale, rápido…y profundo. Amplia el espacio donde se está metiendo el cual lo llama a gritos. Lo sabe, las largas piernas del estadounidense se cruzan por encima de su figura dando más amplitud sin nada perturbador en dar las amenas punzadas marcando en el interno de su ser.

Jadeos. Gemidos. Suspiros.

Sus pieles sudorosas se friccionan por el acto carnal de pasión. Sus rostros, sus cabellos no existe la última gota del ejercicio.

Débil con la visualización, la nación potencia americana levanta los parpados observando el techo sin dejar de afirmar a Arthur, pensando si esté feliz cumpleaños para él lo hizo bien, o sencillamente están haciendo el amor porque él se excitó y ya. Hablando del susodicho, se hace para atrás tomando en sus manos las piernas, apoyándolas sobre sus hombros. El cuerpo de la nación del continente americano se arquea. El mayor baja para ahondar el contacto, mirándole la expresión.

―Alfred…cántame. ―le pide con voz sutil, nada de algún semejante a la orden. Una petición simple intentando en descender a la cara del menor sin quitar las extremidades sobre sus hombros. Desea oírlo en su oído.

Primero traga y gime. Segundo surca los labios acortando las distancia entre la oreja inglesa, para susurrarle el canto.

―_Ha-Happy Birthday__,__ to you… _―trata de resistir en no cortar la letra, pero es imposible. El éxtasis los carcome― _Happy Birthday, to you…ah-ah… __Happy B-Birthday, England…Happy-…Happy Birthday, to you~._

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del británico. Busca la mirada azulina del menor. Siente tranquilidad, alegría por el canto en susurro llegando hacer escuchado sin problemas. Cosquillas en el estómago le provoca. Se siente como un idiota quinceañero. ¿Pero qué le va hacer?

―Gracias.

Alfred también sonríe.

―No lo agradezcas, lo hice porque te quiero.

Una vez más sonrisas cursis. Inglaterra va decir algo, sin embargo Estados Unidos se le adelanta en callarlo con su propia boca. No es lugar ni ocasión de escuchar sermones, poemas o literatura romántica del siglo XVIII. Conociendo a Arthur no terminaran de darse placer, quitándose las ganas.

Nada más que seguir. Ellos continúan haciendo el amor.

En un momento Jones puso en la mesa del cómo su novio le celebrará su cumpleaños. Él hizo el montaje de disfrazarse y amarrarlo. Pidió que Arthur se disfrazara aunque sea de mesero sexy, incluso ese le gusta más, por no tener nada de ropa aparte de una simple tela negra censurándole la intimidad. O de policía, que lo arreste y le haga muchas cosas malas. ¡Ese le agradó! A Alfred, claro.

Inglaterra por su parte tomaría algunas de sus ideas para celebrar la próxima fecha. Si bien, tiene variedades de disfraces en su gran caja de "No tocar, Alfred idiota". Lo verá más adelante, le quedan tres meses para pensar.

* * *

_**«–**23 de Abril, 12:30 pm._

El rubio de menor existencia como nación fue el primero en levantarse. No tiene mucho sueño para volver a la cama, pero de haberse despertado bastante tarde no lo niega. Con lo de anoche es una buena explicación.

Prepara doble desayuno con gustos distintos, sin embargo agrega lo mismo. Té para Arthur. Nada para Alfred. Dos platos de avena con leche, un desayuno saludable para despertar con energía, sobre la bandeja. La va a dejar al dormitorio cuando el timbre suena dentro del hogar. No insulta, no se molesta, deja la bandeja del desayuno en la mesa yendo a ver quién es.

Mira por el ojo de la puerta. Sonríe, no creyó que Dinamarca la traería tan temprano. Y abre.

―Buenas… ―el danés revisa la hora en su celular― ¡tardes! Te la traje viva, ¿ves? Aunque Noru me diga que soy un irresponsable.

―_Thank_ Den, pero… ―ahí queda. ¿Debería decirle que vinieran más tarde? Están muy cansados y necesitan un poco de calma, tampoco es adecuado explicarle que hicieron anoche frente a la presencia de la isleña, a quien ayer en el día se la entregó al danés para que la cuidara hasta el otro día sin dar razones― ¿La podrías traer en la tarde? ―lo dice con la mejor sonrisa de no malinterpretar.

― ¿Ah? ―Dinamarca pestañea confundido por ese cambio. Por él no tiene problemas, pero no es una niñera, tiene una vida feliz a quien demostrar afecto. Oh…ya entiende con lo último en su mente. Antes de estar seguro, observa con cuidado a la menor quien yace delante suyo, Amalia no debe darse cuenta del gesto vulgar. Rápidamente con sus manos, hace un cero con una, mientras que la otra usa el dedo índice como forma de un palo y lo introduce acelerado en el cero.

Estados Unidos se ruboriza al máximo por aquel gesto que solo Francia haría, pero ahora sabe que Dinamarca también es capaz de hacerlo. Solo acierta con la cabeza, tímido. Sí, anoche tuvo un palo entrando en el cero.

―_Nå (Bien)_ ―suelta el nórdico olvido el hecho―, entonces vendremos más tardecito.

―Pero quiero decirle a _mum_ su feliz cumpleaños. ―objeta Islas Vírgenes sosteniendo un pequeño paquete de regalo.

―Él está durmiendo, tiene un pequeño resfriado, quizás más tarde estará mejor ―que vil padre mentiroso―. Yo le puedo entregar tu presente a tu nombre.

La trigueña hace un puchero frunciendo el ceño. De acuerdo, le entrega el regalo para más tarde venir a ver a su tutor inglés.

Dinamarca recuerda que anoche con otros países se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer una celebración para el ex-pirata. Quedó en duda si alguien sería tan amable de prestar su casa para hacer la fiesta o ir a un pub. Bueno, con cualquier parte con tal que haya alcohol todos irán –pensamientos filosóficos de Prusia y de Alemania–.

Quizás un pub es una excelente idea.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué saca con traer a Amalia y si en la noche van a salir? ¿Con quién la dejará? Alguien enemigo de Inglaterra, que no sería capaz de hacer nada contra una colonia británica-estadounidense. Uhmm…si habrá alcohol en la fiesta, todo el mundo irá. No queda otra que contratar a una niñera.

Tiene todo bajo control. Se despiden hasta más tarde.

Lleva el desayuno a la habitación dejándolo sobre una pequeña mesa de vidrio donde yacen sus lentes. Se acerca al mayor moviéndole el cuerpo para despertarlo.

―Arthur, despierta. Son más de las doce.

―Déjame dormir. ―gruña perezoso cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

―_C'mon_ ―sigue moviéndolo, pero no logra levantarlo. Aff. Se sienta en la orilla comenzando a desayunar solo―. Den me dijo que harán una fiesta en algún lugar o irán a un pub por tu cumpleaños. Nada seguro por el momento hasta nuevo aviso. ―informa mientras come.

―Uhmmmm… ―solo dice eso.

―Y a Amalia la traerá más tarde, por lo que pensé en dejarla con una niñera.

Enseguida Inglaterra abre los ojos a medio dormido, con los cabellos disparados por todas paredes.

― ¿Niñera?

El del rizo voltea. ―Con tal que haya alcohol en tu celebración, todos irán.

Luego silencio. Vaya amistades que tiene Inglaterra.

― ¿Me acompañas en el desayuno? ―pregunta el menor ofreciendo un romántico alimento para comenzar el día. No recibe respuesta, solamente mirar al mayor levantarse, caminar saliendo de la habitación entrando al baño. Eso fue como ver a un muerto. ¿Tanto lo forzó anoche? Extraño, por su parte no está tan mal aparte de sentir dolores musculares en las piernas, pero nada tan grave como el británico.

¿Y si le duele el estómago? Se preocupa y se dirige al baño. Golpea la puerta.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? Espero que no te enfermes, ya que de todas formas te tendré que obligar alimentarte de cafeína para la noche, jajajajaja. ―el chiste es para el mismo, mas va enserio. En verdad le dará litros de cafeína para despertarlo.

De repente la puerta del tocador se abre. Estados Unidos intenta ver con curiosidad nombrando al mayor. Éste aparece al frente.

―Dilo. ―semblante serio. El chico parpadea sin comprender que debe decir, hasta que lo sabe.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―levanta los brazos celebrando alegre cuando en un instante siente los labios del festejado en los suyos. Le roba un beso.

Y cierra la puerta ruborizado. El de ojos azules se queda inmóvil frente a la puerta cerrada. ¿Cerrada con seguro? No oyó un ruido de darle seguro a la puerta.

Curva una sonrisa malvada e ingeniosa. Posa la mano en el picaporte, gira y abre. Entra despacito.

―Hey Iggy~, ¿nos bañamos juntos? ―entra por completo y cierra.

― ¡¿Pero que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Largo, _bloody hell_! ―no era la reacción más esperada por Alfred, creyó una más aceptada en disfrutar de sus cuerpos desnudos bajo la regadera, no un griterío.

― ¡Quiero bañarme contigo! ¡Además podríamos jugar a esas cosas…! ―no termina su oración siendo empujado― ¡Ahh-ahh! ¡Oye!

Lo saca del baño con toda su fuerza inglesa.

― ¡Fuera de mi espacio! ―exclama enojado apunto de cerrar la puerta con seguro para no volver a tener la presencia del menor. No obstante, éste no se queda atrás de querer ingresar sin importar que. Y este es el resultado de interponerse entre la puerta y el umbral.

― ¡Ayyy~! ¡Mi mano, mi mano! ¡Arthur, mi mano! ¡Me la aprietas con la puerta, ********! ¡***********! ―Alfred deja libre todos los insultos posibles que no los usa a menudo, con suertes unos tres en su vida diaria, pero no tantos. Es el dolor de sus dedos, un dolor terrible peor al intentar picar un tomate con un cuchillo, pasándose llevar su dedito. Mucho peor. Dolor que llega a su estómago. Llora.

Los primeros auxilios de Inglaterra no demoran. Coloca la mano de Estados Unidos en agua fría mientras éste sigue sollozando.

―Perdón ―se disculpa el caballero―. Pero tú tienes la culpa de colocar la mano cuando voy a cerrar la puerta, idiota. ―es obvio en echarle la culpa a su pareja con energía de sobra.

―Sniff…_Happy Birthday… _―para su mala suerte, deberá ir a la celebración con la mano vendada. Apuesta que medio mundo le preguntará que le sucedió, una quemadura, intentó de creerse Superman y cayó de mala forma por no calcular bien la maniobra, infinidades de cuestionamientos.

No es un total impedimento para no asistir. Todo irá bien si Arthur no se pone a beber en demasía terminando en tener relaciones intimas en algún cuarto o callejón oscuro, con su manito lesiona. Debe estar atento hoy en controlar los litros bajo la ingesta de alcohol en el mayor.

Si es posible, solamente que vaya el cumpleañero. No le molesta, después de todo le dio su regalo, el mejor de todos. Lo único que puede pedir, que se lo cuiden como hueso santo.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Malo final, malo! Lo tuve que subir ahora, porque mañana no tendré tiempo, ni pasado mañana. Regalo adelantado para el inglés.

Pobre manito de Alfred, en verdad lo siento mucho. Te entiendo, duele más que la *****.

Veré si puedo dibujar algo del cumpleaños o algo diferente, eso depende de mi imaginación.

Ojalá le haya gustado, disfrutado y acalorado.

* * *

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Inglaterra!

El lunes me portaré bien y pensaré en ti todo el día,  
comeré por ti, cocinaré por ti, besaré por ti(?), escribiré por ti, iré a la universidad por ti  
todo por ti.

Besos, festéjelo con su amor.

* * *

**¿Review****'s?**

**Se aceptan dedicatorias para Arthur(?)**

* * *

Hago un llamado de emergencia *estilo Daddy Yankee(?)*. ¿Qué pasa con los UKxUSA? ¡No veo fic's en la página! No prestigio a las personas que suben de ellos, está súper bien, pero no hay muchos subidos. ¡¿Qué sucede? Tampoco digo que hay que ganarle al USxUK, no es eso. Por mí los sigo queriendo en cualquier orden y expresión ¡cuando estén en OoC! _-menos el USxUKshota si en el caso no se mantiene en las personalidad, o como ver horrormente a Alfred abusador sexual de niños. Muchas gracias, ahora tengo la imagen de un Alfred pedófilo que irá a la cárcel. Alfred tiene un corazoncito puro de amor de amar a un niño sin tocarle un pelo, sermón, sermón, sermón, sermón-._

Solo hago un llamado, animar a muchas que les gusta éste orden a subir fic's sin temor de que nadie les lanzará una piedra, yo las defiendo. Tengo poder ¡Yo tengo el poder!. Tengo Face~ xD

Y esop.

Saludos! ^^


End file.
